narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Never Change feat.Lyu:Lyu
, performed by SHUN, is the thirtieth ending of Naruto: Shippūden. It ran from episode 368 to 379 and was then replaced with It's Absolutely No Good. Lyrics Romaji Kōshite ima mo kawarazu Donna tsuyoi nami ni mo sakarau Soko ni wa nakama, haruka kanata Deatta subete ga ORE no takara Kono sora e habataiteku ORE kara shinjiru anata ni EERU Toki ni wa warai naite donna fumareyouto hana wa saiteru Datte, kimi takara Donna ni fumarete mo saiteta hana No you ni motto takaku Sore ga naniyori mo chikara hanatsu Aitsu no bun made tsuyoku ikite Dare ni mo makenai tsuyoi ishide Susume kitto susumeru Dare mo mitakotonai sekai wo tsukureru Kowakunai soba ni iru kagiri Mawari ni wa nakama ya FAMIRII Sono chikara ga michishirube ni naru Minna kara moratta kono te ni Love Kono machi ni fuku kaze ni noru GOORU wa mada hodo tooku Demo shitteru mada yare n datte Dakara sakebu kono koe kareru made Kono sekai wa mieru mono bakari de Kowai kara jibunjishin wo kizutsuketa Kirisaita yami no saki ni mieta mono Matsu sugu ni misueta mama de Hanasanai English This is how I'm still I challenge any strong wave Fellow, yonder I met all my treasures Slipped in the vastness of this sky Shouting to you who believe in me Crying and smiling sometimes No matter how much will be trodden, the flowers grow I mean, I decided The make them flourish even when footsteps As are higher They discharge more power than anything To live like a strong guy With a strong will To promote and advance safely I can make a wood never seen by anyone While you're near there's nothing to fear The family and colleagues around you Become your strength in a signal With love in this hand i have all I'll Ride the wind blowing in this city I still have many goals And you know, i will achieve them So that screaming will not die The world is only part of solitude The fear of getting hurt himself The one who look beyond the darkness that dissects And one immediately gets a real look Can not break free Rōmaji (Full Version) Kōshite ima mo kawarazu Donna tsuyoi nami ni mo sakarau Soko ni wa nakama, haruka kanata Deatta subete ga ore no takara Kono sora e habataiteku Ore kara shinjiru anata ni eeru Tokini wa warai naite Don’na fumareyou to hana wa saiteru Datte, kimetakara Don’nani fumarete mo sai teta hana No you ni, motto takaku Sore ga naniyori mo chikara hanatsu Aitsu no bun made tsuyoku ikite Darenimo makenai tsuyoi ishi de Susume kitto susumeru Dare mo mita koto nai sekai o tsukureru Kowakunai soba ni iru kagiri Mawari ni wa nakama ya family Sono chikara ga michishirube ni naru Min’na kara moratta kono-te ni love Kono machi ni fukukaze ni noru Gooru wa mada hodotooku Demo shitteru mada yare n dattedakara Sakebu kono koe kareru made Kono sekai wa mienu mono bakaride Kowaikara jibun jishin o kizutsuketa (Never change) Kirisaita yami no saki ni mieta mono Massugu ni misueta mama de Hanasanai Ima wa jitto taeru Yume o kanae ano basho ni kaeru tame ni Ima wa tada tatakai mitsukedasu answer Matahitori, matahitori Dareka no tame ni sasageru inochi Sore ga shukumeinara shouganee Shoubu no yukue nante shiranee Tada ima yori mo sarani ue o Kouken o mezashite next, next level Te to te o tsunagi tsukamu future Kanaeru koto ni iranai riyuu wa Tatoe dareka ni baka ni sarete mo Ikari o tsuyo-sa ni kaete go Dame demo yatteminakya Nani mo hajimaranaidaro, let's go Suterareta kanjou ga ima mo mada Nakigoe ni natte zutto hibiiteta Mada kono-te ni nanika tsukamerunara Mamorubeki dareka no gen e Te o nobashite Kōshite ima mo kawarazu Donna tsuyoi nami ni mo sakarau Soko ni wa nakama, haruka kanata Deatta subete ga ore no takara Kono sora e habataiteku Ore kara shinjiru anata ni eeru Tokini wa warai naite Don’na fumareyou to hana wa saiteru Kono sekai wa mienu mono bakaride Kowaikara jibun jishin o kizutsuketa Kirisaita yami no saki ni mieta mono Massugu ni misueta mama de Hanasanai Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Sai * Yamato * Kakashi Hatake * Gaara * Kankurō * Temari * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Rock Lee * Tenten * Might Guy * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Iruka Umino * Udon * Moegi * Ebisu * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Mei Terumī * A * Killer B * Ōnoki * Tsunade * Shizune * Sasuke Uchiha Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings